1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a touch panel having a favorable capability of electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, during the manufacturing process of the touch panel, a ground electrode is fabricated in the periphery area of the touch panel to surround the transmission lines. The ground electrode is a metal line with a relatively large line width such that the ground electrode can effectively reduce the external noise which affects the internal electronic signal of the touch panel. However, the instantaneous current usually fails to be dissipated and thus accumulates at the ground electrode which may lead to a damage of the touch panel due to the electro static discharge is conducted to the touch-sensing element.